


Chinese for Dinner(Sterek Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Written version attached, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Stiles causes Derek to snap and the pack thinks they're dating.





	Chinese for Dinner(Sterek Podfic)

Podifc Length:13:59

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bqfGFzkpQXQnxLFyq4R53XmjohQ9CJ5O)

(Written version below)

 

Stiles rummaged through the fridge of Derek's loft looking for something to snack on. He always came over early one the days when they had pack meetings, today was no exception.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Derek huffed though he already knew the answer.

"Looking for something that isn't a week old expired jar of olives," Stiles sighed.

"I don't cook," Derek shrugged.

"Well there's no leftover pizza either. I'm disappointed Derek," Stiles said closing the fridge.

"So order something," Derek huffed.

"Your buying right?" Stiles asked opening the drawer where Derek kept the take out menu's.

"As if you could afford to," Derek rolled his eyes as he watched Stiles pull out the stack of menu's. 

"Okay so what are we in the mood for? We have Chinese, pizza, wings, subs-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's annoyed tone.

"I don't care Stiles, just pick something." He was struggling to even be around Stiles at the moment. The full moon was tonight and Stiles' scent was driving his wolf crazy. Derek may have been harboring a slight crush on the human.

"Your opinion matters too," Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

Okay maybe Derek was full on head over heels for the guy. He knew he should have canceled the meeting. It was mostly just an excuse for the pack to get together once a week and hang out. Things in Beacon Hills had been quiet lately. 

"Fine, Chinese," Derek responded.

"Okay I'll call it in," Stiles stood, pulling his phone out.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me what I want?" Derek frowned.

Stiles gave Derek and incredulous look, "I know what you want."

Derek raised a brow at the human as he called the restaurant. Sure enough Stiles rattled off Derek's order as if it were his own.

"It'll be here in ten," Stiles said gathering the menus and putting them back.

Derek only nodded, he wished the rest of the pack would hurry up but they wouldn't be there for another hour. Stiles' scent was starting to make Derek hazy. He normally avoided Stiles when there was a full moon simply for the fact that Stiles drove him crazy.

"So I was thinking maybe I could start cooking for you like once a week like I do for my dad. Maybe you could join dad and I on the nights I cook for him. I'm not a great cook but it's healthier than eating out all the time. All the carbs and grease isn't good for your physique. Not that there is anything wrong with your physique, in fact you're probably in better shape than all of us combined. And by us I mean the pack. I don't know, it was just a thought, I wouldn't mind. Maybe I'll take a cooking class to get better for you guys. Maybe you could join me. I couldn't even imagine you cooking. Actually I can, and it's hilarious, but also so very domestic of you. Honestly I could totally see you learning to cook. It would definitely make pack meetings more fun," Stiles rambled.

Derek grit his teeth. He loved when Stiles rambled like he was especially when it was about hypothetical situations, however right now it was making Derek want to press him against a wall and shut him up, with his mouth. 

"Honestly, I would love to take a cooking class with you, I can picture you growling at the vegetables," Stiles laughed.

Derek clenched his fists. He really wished Stiles would stop talking about them cooking together, it made him want it to be true.

"Or growling at me, cause let's be fair, that would happen," Stiles continued.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That was quicker than ten minutes," Stiles frowned jumping to the door.

"I swear they rush your orders just cause you're hot," Stiles huffed.

Derek raised a brow at Stiles, he had never called Derek hot before. Today just wasn't his day, between the full moon and Stiles imagining them cooking together and now calling him hot Derek was going to lose it. 

Stiles wasn't any quieter through dinner. He rambled on about how he could try and make Chinese one night, and what he thought the recipes were for each dish they'd ordered.

Derek cleaned up the boxes while Stiles googled cooking classes.

"The only one near here is a town over and it's only offered for couples. We could go together and just not tell anyone," Stiles laughed, "Nobody in their right mind would believe you were with me. Next."

Derek clenched his jaw once again, Stiles didn't give himself enough credit and it drove him crazy. 

"Hmm, there's tons in L.A." Stiles hummed thoughtfully, "The jeep wouldn't make it though, course if you ever did decide to go with me you could always drive the camaro. Oh it's a month long class twice a week, not gonna happen," Stiles sighed.

"We could go to the one a town over," Derek shrugged as he rinsed the dishes they'd used.

"I'm sorry, are you saying you would actually take a cooking class with me?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"It wouldn't hurt to know a thing or two," Derek shrugged again.

"Oh my god, Derek Hale is willing to take a cooking class, you'll have the guys and girls lining up at your loft begging for you to cook for them. You would actually probably be a really good cook. I'd let you cook for me, we could cook for the pack one night, together, we could get personalized aprons. I could totally see you in an apron," Stiles rambled again.

Derek felt his wolf pushing through, Stiles really needed to stop talking.

"I would so buy you a set of pots and pans. I bought some for my dad last Christmas, your birthday is in a couple months, that would be perfect. You're favorite color is red so I could get the red set. They had black, red and green. I got the green ones for my dad. The red would look good in here," Stiles waved his hands around the kitchen wildly.

"Stiles, for the love of everything, can you please stop being so damn adorable for five minutes, I can't breath!" Derek snapped.

Stiles stopped mid flail, his jaw dropped. Had Derek called him adorable? He wanted to ask but he was afraid to speak.

Derek, realizing what he'd said, looked like a deer in headlights. 

Just then the door to the loft opened. The pack poured in. 

"What's going on guys?" Scott asked walking into the kitchen.

Neither Derek nor Stiles answered.

"You guys okay?" Isaac asked looking between the pair.

"Yeah, Stiles and I were just discussing the cooking class we're going to take. I need to stop ordering out so much," Derek answered trying to pretend like the past two minutes didn't happen.

"Aww, you two have such a cute relationship," Lydia smiled before making her way to the living room.

Stiles still stood silent.

"Did you guys have a nice date?" Allison asked next.

"Date?" Stiles frowned finally managing to say something.

"Yeah, you and Derek usually have a date before pack meetings right?" Isaac asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Yeah, it was good, we had Chinese," Derek smiled tossing a wink at a baffled looking Stiles. 

They could discuss the details later, but for now Stiles was finally quiet.

 

-

Stiles remained silent throughout the pack meeting only nodding or humming when necessary.

Finally the pack was getting ready to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked Stiles for the third time that night.

"Yeah, just really tired," Stiles lied.

"Is it because we know about you and Derek?"

Stiles looked at Scott with a frown.

"Look, we've known for a while. We just assumed you guys didn't want to make a big deal of it so we didn't say anything, but it's been almost two months, you guys seem to be doing well," Scott explained.

Stiles continued to gape at his best friend.

"You're not gonna break up with him are you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Break up with him?" Stiles scoffed. He couldn't believe the pack thought they were dating.

"Stiles, you're not leaving yet are you?" Derek asked, walking up, "I thought you'd want to finish signing us up for that cooking class."

"You two have fun," Scott patted Stiles' shoulder giving him a sympathetic smile. He thought Stiles was going to break up with Derek.

Once Scott was gone Stiles turned to Derek who had his laptop pulled up.

"So I'm putting us down for the three o'clock cooking class," Derek asked typing away.

Stiles didn't know what to say, Derek didn't seem fazed.

"I'm sorry, how are you okay with this?" Stiles finally blurted.

"You're right, I could stand to learn a few things-"

"You know what I mean," Stiles snapped cutting Derek off.

Derek sighed, leaning back. "It's not a big deal," Derek shrugged.

"It's not a big deal that the pack thinks we're dating..." Stiles blinked at Derek.

"Is it?" Derek asked.

"Scott thinks I'm breaking up with you," Stiles flailed his hands in exasperation.

"You were abnormally quiet this evening," Derek nodded.

"Derek, Scott thinks we've been together for almost two months, how are you not bothered by this? And why didn't you correct them?" Stiles flailed again.

"Why didn't you?" Derek countered.

"Cause you went with it," Stiles huffed. He was having a hard time reading Derek. What game was he trying to play?

"The cooking class is for couples, I figured I'd practice a bit so that it was believable," Derek shrugged.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, "What about the comment you made just before they got here?" Stiles asked gauging Derek's reaction.

"What comment?" Derek asked playing dumb.

"You know what comment," Stiles snapped. Why was Derek acting like this?

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled. The full moon was getting the better of me and you were being so..."

"Adorable?" Stiles asked with a confused tone.

"Yes, okay? I think it's cute when you ramble about hypothetical situations," Derek huffed. Damn it, Stiles wasn't letting this go.

Stiles frowned. He didn't know what to say. He was a bit surprised that Derek thought his rambling was cute but he figured it wasn't much different from the way Derek described Isaac's puppy eyes.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So how are we going to tell the pack that we're not dating?" Stiles asked.

"Well I assume I'll be getting a text from one if not all of them shortly since Scott thinks you're breaking up with me," Derek shrugged with a smirk.

"Who else thinks we're dating?" Stiles wondered out loud.

"Your dad, Lydia's mom, Melissa, Chris Argent, Peter," Derek rattled off quickly.

"My dad? Really?" Stiles threw his hands up.

"He once gave me the threatening dad talk, I tried to tell him we weren't together, he wouldn't believe me," Derek shrugged simply.

"He what?" Stiles squeaked in embarrassment.

Derek smirked again.

"The fact that they all think I could actually land you is baffling," Stiles shook his head.

Derek felt the familiar frustration from before returning. "You act like some ridiculous notion," Derek growled.

"It is, there is no universe where you end up with me. You end up with people like...you," Stiles answered honestly.

"You're wrong," Derek growled. He felt the moons pull growing stronger.

"Whoa, the full moon is really effecting you huh?" Stiles noted Derek's eyes fighting between their sage green and werewolf blue.

"No, it's not-" Derek struggled to push his wolf down, "it's not just the moon. Your scent makes it harder to control for some reason." Derek knew the reason, he just wasn't ready to tell Stiles.

"My scent?" Stiles frowned.

"When I get worked up on a full moon, I just anchor myself. When you're nearby, my wolf refuses to be anchored," Derek explained in vague terms.

"Why?" Stiles pressed. Of course he'd push the issue.

"I don't know," Derek lied. He did know. Stiles had become his anchor and Derek's wolf wanted to be touching Stiles. He needed physical contact with him. Unless he wasn't there, then just the thought of him could calm his wolf.

Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder as the werewolf squeezed his eyes shut, willing his wolf down.

Stiles' touch instantly started to calm Derek.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a frown.

"You're reacting the way Scott used to when Allison was his anchor. Physical touch helped," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip before removing his hand.

"Don't," Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand in his.

"Derek, am I..." Stiles trailed off, unable to say it out loud.

Derek only nodded.

"Oh," Stiles licked his bottom lip.

Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' mouth. Without realizing it, he started to lean forward.

Stiles stood frozen.

Finally Derek's lips brushed Stiles' briefly.

"Derek, do you...? Stiles once again trailed off unable to say it.

Once again Derek nodded.

Stiles dipped in placing his lips firmly against Derek's.

Derek released Stiles hand wrapping his arms around the human.

Derek gently pressed in more causing Stiles to part his lips allowing Derek's tongue to meet his. It wasn't a rushed or needy kiss but it was far from shy.

Just then Derek and Stiles' phones went off.

The two parted gently.

"Please tell me you didn't break up with him," Stiles read Scott's text.

"Hey man, you and Stiles still good?" Derek read next, Isaac.

Stiles and Derek shared a smile before responding.

"Course not, I'm not an idiot," Stiles typed.

"We're great," Derek typed.

They both hit send before going in for another kiss.

"Should we tell them?" Derek asked against Stiles lips.

"That we weren't together til now? Nah," Stiles laughed lightly.

And they never did.


End file.
